Why Would I Sabotage the Best That Thing I Have?
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: It had been a week since Chloe and Aubrey had their fight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Wow, so my little sister (as previously mentioned in the last chapter of Ideation of a Beautiful Mind) has given me another challenge, though this time, it was not for free, I received a cookie for this work. **

* * *

Chloe wasn't used to being alone when she and Aubrey had the biggest fight that they've ever had, it was strange. She woke up in her own dorm in the morning, the blonde nowhere to be seen and her dorm still untidy, Aubrey used to wake up before her and clean up around the place, Chloe used to hate it, but at the moment, she wished that the blonde was back. Chloe looked around, trying to find some remnants of Aubrey Posen's presence. She couldn't.

When she and Aubrey fought, the blonde had made sure to erase her entire existence from her (ex?)girlfriend's dorm. Chloe sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands, it had been a couple weeks since their big fight and Aubrey hadn't talked to her at all, the ginger didn't know what to do with herself. Aubrey had become such a big factor in her life, and since the blonde was notorious for schedules and routines, her days were filled with confusion and regret. It was all Chloe's fault, if she wasn't so stupid about everything, then Aubrey wouldn't have gotten mad, and if Aubrey had never gotten mad, then they wouldn't have fought. Without that fight, Chloe wouldn't have to wake up alone anymore.

Chloe sighed and stood, before getting dressed. She had to go to the library that day, apparently studying was important if she wanted to pass her finals, besides, since her roommate left, or dropped out, Chloe didn't really care about semantics, she had felt even lonelier. Chloe left the dorm and locked her door, making her way to the library. There weren't many people there, thankfully, Chloe knew that she'd get distracted if there were actual people around her. Unfortunately, Chloe caught sight of a certain blonde.

Aubrey didn't seem to notice her enter, giving Chloe a chance to slip out of the library, but the ginger steeled herself. She didn't have to leave a public place because she and her (ex?)girlfriend had a fight. Chloe sat down at one of the desks and pulled out her books and notebooks, looking them over. She had everything she needed, highlighters, note-cards and post-it notes, just like Aubrey had taught her. Chloe felt tears fill her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, she wasn't going to sit in the Barden library and cry in the same room as her (ex?)girlfriend.

Throughout the afternoon, Chloe found herself glancing over toward Aubrey periodically. The blonde didn't seem to notice her, of course not. Aubrey had a one track mind that made studying a breeze for her. Chloe felt a pang of jealousy, how could Aubrey be so calm? How could she not notice that her (ex?)girlfriend was there? Nope, Chloe wasn't going to get any studying done, she had to pretend not to notice Aubrey and then run into her when she left, casually, like nothing had even happened.

It was another hour before Aubrey even looked up from her book, let alone half an hour after that before she noticed Chloe. The blonde turned pale, before burying her nose back into her book, Chloe was just thankful that she was only looking out of the corner of her eye, Aubrey didn't even know that Chloe was watching. That was a success.

"I know that you're watching me." Was all Aubrey said after a couple few minutes, adjusting her glasses and looking at the ginger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe replied stiffly, refusing to look at Aubrey.

"Then how did you know that I was talking to you?"

Shit.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and looked back at one of her books. Chloe sank deeper into her seat, obviously subtlety was not one of her strong suits, in fact, a lack of subtlety was the reason why she didn't know if she and Aubrey were still together. The ginger put her head in her hands, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't mean to make Aubrey upset, she was actually trying to do some good, but the moment she told Aubrey, all hell broke loose. In hindsight, Chloe could have waited for a better time to ask Beca to audition, but she got the audition.

"Bree..." Chloe leaned back in her seat and looked at Aubrey.

"..." Aubrey just flipped another page in her book, but Chloe knew that she was listening.

"I- can we be in love again?" Chloe asked, feeling pathetic.

"You walked into another girl's shower." Was all the blonde whispered, standing up and scribbling something on a post-it note, before walking over to Chloe. "You could have-"

"I didn't!"

"How would I know that? You walked into another person's shower!"

"But I told you!"

"You should've-"

"I would never lie to you! I love you!"

Aubrey was silent, before putting her things down and looking at her watch. "I have class."

"Bye."

"Bye." Aubrey gathered up her things and left.

Chloe felt her eyes begin to fill with tears again, before she noticed a post-it on her book. It was bright orange, the ones that Aubrey used in her Constitution book. Written on it, in Aubrey's chicken scratch writing, were three simple words that made a smile consume all of Chloe's features. The redhead pulled out her phone and took a quick picture, before sending it to Aubrey, and looking back at the note.

_I never stopped_


End file.
